Aurora Dawn
by Tinalouise88
Summary: After two years of marriage Barney and Valancy finally have their Aurora. Just some ponderings from my favorite passage/quote of the book. About berry stained fingers as pink as Aurora's eyelids.
Aurora Dawn-

This is my first Blue Castle Fanfic. I've been reading Blue castle for over 16 years now and finally sat down and wrote a story that has been in my head for ages while my boyfriend mocks me for writing fan fiction. But oh well. I hope you enjoy this Fancy and Whimsy. Also apologies about my grammar, its not the best but i tried to edit it as best as I could with all the editing apps i have!

Thanks Tina

Aurora Dawn

Valancy looked lovingly at the bundle within her arms of all the books she had read, all the advice she had been given nothing had prepared her for this feeling that filled her heart when the wet, screaming child was laid on her chest, little over 15 hours ago.

"Isn't she lovely Barney?" She looked up at her husband who sat next to her on the bed. "I couldn't imagine anything more delightful in the world than this."

Barney looked down at his wife and child and smiled softly. "She is second most divine lady I have ever met." He told her, only to hear her scoff lightly a the second. "You are the first my love."

Valancy looked back down at the fair-haired child. "Mother once told me that I had blonde hair as an infant, it always seemed strange to me. I wonder if she will have my dark hair or your ruddy brown."

"Either hair colour will suit her just fine, babies eyes are generally blue for the first few weeks of their life, but there's a chance to stay blue as mine are," Barney told her stroking her head.

"Oh! I do hope for her to have your violet eyes! Mine are such a plain brown, not even hazel that changes, just brown." Valancy told him. "I still cannot believe it, we've been married for two years and now have this tiny child, I suppose we shall have to take up a residence on the mainland now, or maybe build a new house should we stay here."

"All in good time moonlight," Barney told her, but he was thinking the same thing as he looked around the tiny bedroom. "The midwife was quite angry with us for not moving to town for the birth, she doesn't like boating much it seems" he laughed. "But this little one shall be fine with us for a few months, once you are able to leave the house, we can look into what we wish to do, but first we have one more hurdle to overcome, we never decided on a name."

"I swore I was carrying a boy, and then only to have a girl." Vacancy laughed lightly. "Either way she shall be loved, and always feel loved." Barney looked down at Valancy and sighed knowing how his wife was brought up, even his own childhood was lacking when his mother passed.

"She will be the most loved lady on this island, of Port Lawrence," Barney told her. "What about Edith?"

Vacancy shook her head, "Mary?"

"No biblical names, we agreed on that" Barney told her. " What about something from a book, or mythology, Artemis or Selene?"

Valancy sighed and looked back down at their little daughter. "Who would have thought it be this hard to name a child. I look at her and think of names and just none of them suit her, with her little nose, and spray of lashes, those pinky-purple eyelids…." Valancy trailed off. "Do you remember last summer when we picked all those berries?"

Barney nodded delightfully remembering at the memory of what they did with a few juicy berries that ran down her chin and neck which he kissed off her skin.

"How could I forget?" Barney told her with a grin at the memory. "What brings that to mind?"

Vacancy blushed. "Aurora the goddess of dawn, you told me the colours of the berries were the colours of the dawn, a purple-pink dawn that you saw once before." she looked down at their daughter. "Aurora Snaith, Aurora Dawn Snaith," She told him looking up at him.

"Aurora Dawn, I like it," Barney told her agreeing as her daughter stirred for the first time since being born.

Aurora opened her rosebud mouth in a yawn, her baby blue eyes followed, as she focused as on the two in her sight.

"Do you think she knows who we are Moonlight?" Barney asked her, suddenly afraid was he cut out to be a father.

"I'm sure she does. Here you haven't really held her yet." Vacancy told him passing him the child. "Support her head and neck…see you're a natural, say hello your papa," she told little Aurora.

Barney looked into his daughters eyes fully for the first time his heart bursting with pride. "I may have to call her Sunny if you the moonlight of my life she has to be the sunlight.'

"I can see the next dedication of you book. "To my Moonlight and to my Sunlight." Valancy laughed. " I suppose we should send a message to Mother, to let her know the child has arrived." she sighed. While they were on slightly better terms, there was still much animosity between the two women.

"I rang Father this morning while you were resting I will let you write your mother and I'll get someone to bring it to her since they have no telephone," Barney told her. They installed a telephone in the cabin when they found out Valancy was expecting. They had cut their honeymoon short and decided to go back home.

It had been an easy condition for Valancy, only slightly sick at times, but mostly she kept in good health. The doctor wasn't worried about her heart in the slightest and to Barney's delight, her figure bloomed. At first, it made Valancy uncomfortable, always being flat chested and now having nothing that fit had sent away from the Eaton's catalogue some maternity dresses and few undergarments. But it was those nights when Barney made her feel like a goddess and not a beached whale, made her feel confident and not hid away as women were supposed to. She shocked her family for appearing in the family way in the later months at the general store or at the movies. What no one knew also is that they broke the code, and Valancy had Barney in the room when she had given birth.

"We shall have to get a photograph or two developed as well to mail to your father, you do have the camera?" Valancy asked she had been so excited when he brought home the brownie Kodak before they left for the honeymoon.

She had taken up the camera and photographed everything in eyesight and began framing them around the cottage, little Aurora wouldn't escape her fascination, she would have a dozen of photographs of her daughter, unlike her mother's undesirable need for any photographs except her 6-month portrait and her 18th birthday.

Barney nodded and handed Aurora back to her mother and went to grab the camera and film. He unclipped the lens cap and snapped a candid as he watched Valancy gaze adoringly at the child.

"Shall we get one in the basket?" Barney asked. Valancy nodded and carefully laid the child in the basket and fixed the little bonnet and nightgown she had carefully sewn.

Barney quickly snapped a photo before Aurora could stir and then another before she started to cry.

"It seems someone is hungry." He chuckled. "Just like her mother" he joked about Valancy's appetite of late."

"You try growing a child, and we'll see how much you eat," Valancy told him as she untied her nightshirt, trying to remember what the midwife had told her to do the previous time.

Barney smiled and took another photo. This one for bluebirds chamber and no one else's eyes.

"I'll be back, I'll rustle up some food you Moonlight, you must be hungry as well." He smiled as Valancy nodded never realizing of the photo he took.

**************  
Earlier that day...

Doctor Redfern was just eating breakfast as the phone rang in Montreal.

"Hello!"

"Dad it's Barney."

"I suppose congratulations are in order?" the older gentleman asked.

"You have a granddaughter, Aurora Dawn, born last night little before 11. Valancy and the baby are in perfect health." Barney told his father. "I'll have photos sent in a day or two."

***********************  
August 18th-

It was the next morning when the doorbell rang and Cousin Sickles answered the door and took the message, and gave an apple to the boy who delivered it as a tip.

"Born at 10:46pm, Aurora Dawn Snaith, August 16th 192-. Mother and Baby doing well. Well, visit when able." inside was a freshly developed photo of the child in her bassinet.

Mrs. Frederick looked at the telegraph. "Aurora Dawn, what a strange name for the child" She shook her head. "That's Doss for you."

But she grabbed a small frame and put the photo up on the shell in the main sitting room for everyone to see. She was a mother, after all, despite her detachment after her husband's death early on, she still loved her daughter in her own strange way.


End file.
